


Soulshine

by animorph516



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asgard, F/M, area 51
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: This day started for Junior Agent Stefan Johanssen with a cup of very ordinary coffee made in the very ordinary Mr. Coffee machine. Thus fortified, he opened his work file for the day to find that he’d been assigned to look through some artifacts recovered by SG-18 on their monthly scheduled revisitation to P3X-974, designated “Cimmeria”.------------------------Double-checking that he was absolutely sure, he went back to his broom-closet turned office and fired off a quick email to himself, and then sent an official notice that he needed to see Lt. Col Samantha Carter right away.------------------------Asgard stones left behind on CImmeria reveal something important about Carter's past and it could impact everyone's future. Jack/Sam duh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished this yet, but I hope to someday. Just wanted to get what I have posted and see if it triggers some new ideas. First Stargate work.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was supposed to be just another day at Area 51. Being Area 51, a normal day entails quite a few more outlandish and inexplicable occurrences than pretty much anywhere else on Earth. But that doesn’t mean there’s no boring paperwork to go along with it. 

This day started for Junior Agent Stefan Johanssen with a cup of very ordinary coffee made in the very ordinary Mr. Coffee machine. Thus fortified, he opened his work file for the day to find that he’d been assigned to look through some artifacts recovered by SG-18 on their monthly scheduled revisitation to P3X-974, designated “Cimmeria”. Looks like a bunch of rocks, bunch of crystals, maybe some ancient Asgard tech? He filed a request to access the Asgard-to-Windows computer interface setup his boss was so pleased about acquiring, then made his way down to the storage area. Passing through 3 checkpoints and scanning his badge at the stone-faced guards, he collected the box containing the objects of his day’s studies and went back up to the main science lab on the 3rd floor. Sorting the stones in no particular order, he touched the first one to the display. Nothing.

Trying two more that had visible cracks running through them also yielded no results, so Johanssen switched tactics and began looking for undamaged stones. Finding only two, he grabbed the larger of them and gently touched it down. Rewarding patterns of light began to engage the display and the massive screen overhead flickered to life. Better see if any others work too. Finding that only the two he’d picked out even turned the display on at all, he put the rest back in the box and marked them nonfunctional. He mentally blocked off the rest of his week to reading everything on these two, and made a quick note in his work file designating the two functional relics as [IMPORTANT]. 

Three hours later, it was time for lunch. Two more hours, and Johanssen realized that he’d skipped it.

Double-checking that he was absolutely sure, he went back to his broom-closet turned office and fired off a quick email to himself, and then sent an official notice that he needed to see Lt. Col Samantha Carter right away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Johanssen, I’m Colonel Carter. I understand you have some Asgard data I need to see.”

“Yes Colonel. I’m studying the stones SG-18 brought back from Cimmeria, and I found two that still work. They appear to contain data on human experiments that the Asgard took from Loki regarding his experiments on humans in the 1970s and 1980s.”

“That could be very useful. But, I don’t see why you need my help.”

“Well, Colonel, they uh… they mention you.”

\-----------

Normally, she’d have given anything for Asgard beaming tech. But the uneasy pit in her stomach suggested that maybe today, a good old fashioned VC-20 was the way to go. Jack had wished her well and she’d given him that smile, the one only he got to see.

With a guilty start, she realized while on the flight that she’d not checked up on Clone-Neill for the last 6 months. She’d briefly entertained the thought of introducing him to Cassie, but then realized that with his irresistible looks and charm she’d completely swoon before she even knew his name and he still thinks of her as a niece and that would just be weird for everyone involved. Could you even imagine? There’s already enough things cockblocking us. She went a little red at the thought, one she wouldn’t let herself give voice to under most circumstances. Janet had known, but also known enough not to say. Cassie teased her too, saying they were already her Aunt and Uncle so just make it official already! Distractions consumed the hours until she landed and hopped in the totally conspicuous unmarked SUV.

Sam endured the cloak-and-dagger with aplomb. She knew the way anyhow, having been so many times.

\-----------

“Col. Carter, thank you for coming so quickly. Jr. Agent Johanssen has been continuing to review the Asgard files without much success, but he was able to grab about 15 pages worth of information.” The man handed her a thin file folder, which she flipped open to reveal a standard-looking medical file. It wasn’t hers, that much was clear. The subject was clearly an adult. No name was present, but there was a picture. She recognized it immediately. She was the one who took that photograph; one of the very few with her mother and father in the same shot.

“The Asgard were keeping a file on my parents?” A note of disbelief crept into her voice. Why would they do that before Jacob was a Tok’ra, or she was involved in the gate program? Hell, she was 7 when this picture was taken! Dad was just promoted to Major. Mom threw a party with cake and made blue jello for everyone. Sam got to use the camera and half the pictures were blurry or accidents, but this was the best. It was on her parents’ nightstand until the day of her mother’s death. Jacob threw it in the attic after that.

“So far Colonel, the primary subject appears to be your mother. We’ve come across references to her child dated approximately 1969, which must mean you since your brother Mark was born in 1971. This pushes our timetable of Loki’s visits back over a year from what we previously knew. Please turn to page 7.”

Obediently she flipped to page 7 and was confronted with a log of experiments completed on what Earth computers translated as September 1st, 1969. Just after SG-1 had been almost stuck in 1969. No way that’s a coincidence. “I see you noticed the date. Look at the bottom.”

Implantation successful, viable gestation.

Female child, age <1 Earth year. Offspring of D. Carter and J. Carter. 

High likelihood of success upon completion of procedure. Estimated result 95th percentile.

Confirmed identity of human time traveler = matched biological samples.

It was her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Carter, you’re telling me that you were abducted by that Ass-gard when you were less than a year old, and he experimented on you, because we time travelled and he noticed?”

“Yes sir, looks that way. We don’t know what he did to me yet, but it’s possible my mother was a test subject as well. Whatever Loki did happened a long time ago, but maybe Thor can help us dig something up?”

“OK. I’ll try and get a message to him. How are you doing with all this?” He stared at the screen, Carter looked frazzled but as incandescently capable and smart as ever. Down, boy. 

“Well sir, you got a few hours?”

“For you? ‘Course I do.”

She grinned, knowing it’s what he’d say. He really meant it this time too, didn’t he? Just like the time when her duplicate came through the quantum mirror. Back then, she’d done her half of the little dance in jest. This time, she weighed actually taking him up on it. She was going to need a break before throwing herself into the study full-time, and he did have an excellent stock of alcoholic beverages. 

“OK then sir, I’ll take that as a promise. You feel like barbecue tonight?”

\--------

The two friends relaxed on the patio, Jack’s stereo playing an old Leo Kottke CD of instrumentals and Sam leaning on the telescope, covered under a tarp. Both full from their meal (he really was quite a grillmeister) they’d retired the uniforms and ranks for the evening. No chain of command, no missions reports. “How’s the Indian coming, Carter?”

“Hm? Oh, Siler thinks we’ll have a new clutch lever by next week. It’s been ages since I got to ride. I miss the feeling, you know?”

“Yeah. I was never a big rider, but I used to race dirtbikes around the cabin up in Minnesota.”

“Really sir? I never knew you were much of a racer.”

“Lose the sir, Carter. It’s Jack.”

“Jack. Well then can you call me Sam?”

“Nah. I always call you Carter.” He did. And for the first time, she considered that he was the only one who did. It was as if everyone else recognized his stake and respected it. She didn’t like how that made her feel. Like an object that he claimed but couldn’t openly announce.

“Jack, please. I’ll probably be removed from active duty until we figure out what the hell Loki did to me and my Mom. God only knows where my Dad is. I can’t talk to Daniel and Teal’c because they’re both offworld. I need someone here. Since Janet died, I just…” She couldn’t finish. She didn’t have to.

Jack stood and slowly walked over to tower above her; with her head facing down and hunched over she looked small, smaller than he’d ever seen. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her in and feeling sobs wrack her silently. He gently kissed her on the top of her head, and then bright white light overtook them.


	4. Chapter 4

Carter and O’Neill materialized on what was unmistakably an Asgard ship. Jack wasn’t actually sure that she’d realized what happened until she stiffened and pulled away from him. Their hands stayed in contact for a moment longer than necessary, but both flipped to all-business mode with instincts honed over decades of dangerous work. “Thor, buddy. You around?” Jack called out, while Sam stood rooted. Collecting herself. Wiping away tears and setting a mask of composure on her face. 

“General O’Neill. Colonel Carter. Welcome to the newest flagship of the Asgard fleet, a saying I have used too frequently of late. It is not christened yet, as this voyage is intended to serve as a shakedown mission of sorts. Please join me in the science laboratory. The light will guide you along the hallway.”

Sure enough, a sequence of light panels on the wall and ceiling began to illuminate their path. “Nifty.” They set off at a slow walk, side by side with Jack slightly in front.

Carter was stoically ignoring her previous display of emotion, and Jack’s quip let her know he was in sync. He looked over briefly to see her give a tight grin, letting him know she was ready to work. They always did make a good team.

Entering the lab they looked about to orient themselves and saw Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, scratching a blister on his forehead. The gesture was oddly human to Jack’s eyes. Carter was more worried. “Thor, what happened to you? Is your new body having problems?”

“No, Colonel Carter. It was simply an accidental byproduct of a test involving projectile weapons similar to yours. It would seem I am allergic to the substance known as sulfur.”

Jack refrained from making a rotten egg joke. Barely.


End file.
